Versace On The Floor
by RRFriendsFan
Summary: This is a Ross and Rachel one shot based on the song Versace On The Floor, by Bruno Mars. My favorite couple are married and they're at Judy and Jack wedding anniversary party.


This is a Ross and Rachel one shot based on the song Versace On The Floor, by Bruno Mars. I love that song, so I decided to write a little story about it.

Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to left a review after the reading.

"Wow, this is so beautiful, Mon! But so expensive. Ross will kill me if I spend so much money on a dress."

"Rach, look at me! This isn't only a dress...it's a freakin' Versace!" says Monica holding the sparkling low cut black dress in front of her.

"And knowing my brother like I do, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Hmm..."

"Plus, It's our parents 45th wedding anniversary party. It's a very special occasion and..."

"Ok, ok, you convinced me. Let's try this on!"

"Hey, I'm home!"

"In the shower!"

She heads straight to their bedroom and throws her shopping bag on the bed. She's picking up the dress when her husband appears behind her.

"Hey, honey! Are you ready already?"

"Jesus, Ross! You scared the hell out of me!" she says almost dropping the dress.

"What's this?"

"Uhm...just something I bought for tonight."

"Don't you have tons of clothes, hon?" he says approaching her and kissing her lips.

"Well... not for such a special occasion as your parents anniversary... and it was Mon who convinced me, so it's all her fault.

"Ok, baby... but let's get ready or we're gonna be late. Give this to me", he says taking the dress from her hands. "And hit the shower, Mrs. Geller."

Once Rachel is in the bathroom, he couldn't help but take a peek at the price tag hanging on the dress.

"Jesus Christ! I'm gonna kill Monica."

"Honey, let's go! What's taking you so long?"

"I'm going!"

Ross is pacing around the living room when his wife appears.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?" he asks turning to look at her.

She stops in front of him waiting for his response.

"Rach, wow... you never looked better."

The low cut knee length sparkling black dress is hugging her body in all the right places and her wavy hair looks phenomenal parted on the side.

"Really?"

"Really. Remember me to thank Monica later."

"I will, now please help me with my coat."

"You smell great by the way", he says while putting the coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you, hon, but now let's go otherwise we're gonna be really late."

"Hey, you're finally here!"

"What took you guys so long?"

"Oh, nothing really, dad."

"And how's our little Emma and Ben?"

"They're great! Ben is in summercamp and Ems is in Disneyland with my parents this weekend."

"Aw, that's nice. They're must be having so much fun."

"Yeah, plus then she gives us a break from asking us for a little brother."

"She's asking already, huh?"

"Yeah, nonstop!"

"How old is she?"

"Dad, how come you don't remember your youngest granddaughter's age?"

"I think I already had too much to drink..."

"She's 4, Jack. Such an adorable phase."

"That's true, dear."

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"What, mom?"

"Are you guys thinking about having another one?"

"Uhm... we haven't really talked about it and..."

"Well, let me tell you this. It's so sad to be an only child. I don't have any siblings, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, Emma has Ben, you know..."

"Of course I know, son, but it's not the same. Plus, his like 7 years older than her."

"Your mom is right..."

"Well, we're loving this little chat, but we have to talk to our friends now."

"Oh, go ahead, you two."

"Sorry about my parents, Rach."

"That's ok, honey. We know well how excited our parents can get when the matter is babies. They always have that spark in their eyes just thinking about it."

"And what about us?"

"What about us?"

"Do we want another baby?"

"Well...I like to think we do...don't we?"

He smiles while grabbing her face in between his hands and caressing her cheeks and neck. "We do. But we can discuss the right time later."

"Of course."

He kisses her and they're interrupted by Monica, who's waving from the table she's with Chandler, Phoebe and Joey.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!"

"Hey, Rach! Let me see your dress! Mon told me all about it."

"I'm sure she did! Here, Ross, help me."

While taking off her black coat, he couldn't help but touch her body with his and brush her shoulders and arms with his warm hands. She's irresistible to him and his touch sends shivers down through her spine.

She takes a deep breath and right away Ross knew what he did. He just turned his wife on.

"There you go", Rachel says showing off her new acquisition.

"wow! Mon was right, this is amazing."

"Yeah! It worth every penny."

"I'd have to agree", says Ross gently squeezing her hips.

"With all due respect, Ross, but Rach, you look hot!" Rachel just smiles at him.

"Again, I'll have to agree with him", he whispers in his wife's ear earning a smile from her.

Some time later, they're still at the party having a great conversation with their friends. It's so good when they're all reunited, since when Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester, times like this are increasingly rare, so they enjoy every moment when they have a chance.

While talking to their friends, Ross couldn't stop touching his wife under the table.

"Honey, please not here", she whispers.

"Don't say that...you know you're killing me..."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do, and I know you love the effect you have over me."

"What?" she asks playing sensually rotating her finger around her champagne glass.

"Yeah, you love teasing me when you're supposed to behave", he whispers lightly biting her ear.

She bites her bottom lip squeezing his inner thigh near his crotch. "You might be right, Geller."

"I'd do anything to take you home right now."

"Oh, I know", she says winking at him.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business..." His eyes just follows her when she exits the table.

Five minutes later, she returns and her husband, Joey and Phoebe are discussing about which one of their group trips was better, Vegas or London.

"Which one do you think, Rach?" Phoebe asks.

"Uhm...now I can tell, Vegas for sure!", she responds sitting on Ross' lap.

"Told ya! It was when she first married Ross!", Joey throws in Phoebe's face.

"Ok, ok..now shut up", and then they keep remembering both trips.

"Where did you go?"

"Just went to freshen up a little."

"Uhm, what do you think if..." he stops talking when she slips her underwear on his hand.

"What were you saying?"

"God, Rach, I can't believe you did this", Ross says putting the little piece inside his jacket pocket. "Geez, woman!", he chuckles.

"Let's get out of here."

"You're crazy."

"Not crazy, just horny."

Rachel suddenly stands. "Guys, we're heading home."

"Already?" asks Chandler. "Yeah, it's so early", adds Monica.

"It's past 1:30 already", justifies Rachel.

"Still early", insists Monica.

"Good night, guys", says Ross taking Rachel's hand for them to say goodbye to his parents.

"Ross, you don't have to drive so fast..."

"Yes, I do. You have no idea how much I'm wanting you right now."

"Ok, but I need you alive when we get home."

"You can bet I'll be 100% alive."

They stumble into their apartment without even turning on the lights. They're lip locked in an ardent kiss and their hands are exploring each others body without inhibition. Almost immediately their coats are off and they slow down a little.

Ross opens his dress shirt taking it off his body standing in front of Rachel just in his pants. She slips both her hands in his chest down to his navel and takes off his black pants and boxers sqeezing his butt on her way down. He pulls her back up by her shoulders and slowly kissing her, he leads her to the couch.

He travels his bold hands down to her body while kissing her neck and chest. Her breathing becomes heavy when he lifts her dress and touches her most intimate part inserting a finger and then another one.

"Oh God", it's all she can say while she scratches her nails through his back.

"How does it feel?" he whispers in her ear, licking it. He feels her chest rise up and down beneath him and he has his answer. She's shivering while he works his magic on her.

"Stop", she says not really meaning it.

"Please, come for me", he asks pulling back her hair and kissing her cheek down to her neck. He knows exactly what drives her insane.

It doesn't take long for her to reach her climax under his touch.

"Oh my God", she moans hugging him.

"I know, sweetie..."

She then starts to taking off his boxers and when his free of it she turns them around straddling his lap. He massages her breasts throught her dress and she bends her head back enjoying his hand work.

"You know I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore, dear..."

"Then do something about it", she says while standing up in front of him.

He stands too and picks her up in his arms. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist kissing him deeply while he's heading to their bedroom.

Once there, he puts her down turning her back to him right away kissing and licking the back of her neck while unzipping the Versace dress and letting it slide down her body.

Steping out of it, she turns around gently pushing him in the bed and kneeling in front of him.

Knowing what she has in mind, he reclines his body supporting his weight by the elbows.

She starts caressing his thighs up and down with both handsand letting out a little smile seeing that he's all worked up already.

"Rachel, please..."

"What?" she responds mischievously already grabbing it in one of her hands and circling it with her mouth.

He can't stop looking at her thinking about how lucky he's for her to be so good at it.

Feeling that he's almost at the edge, she stops what she was doing and lies over him leading him to the headboard.

Being on top, she sits on him in a painfully slow motion supporting herself on his shoulders to adjust to this feeling.

He smiles when she moans when she's done and then grabs her waist to help her move.

Picking up the pace, her sweat is running down her body and she's shivering with pleasure. In one motion, Ross rolls her down using her breasts as support and caressing her nipples with his thumbs.

He starts to move in and out of her until she practically hits her head on the headboard.

"Baby, please, I'm getting there."

Ross kisses her neck while she's digging her nails on his back.

They finish almost at the same time, Rachel first and then Ross.

"God!", he says resting his head on her naked chest.

"I know...I'm glad we left the party early."

"And I'm glad that I spent so much money on that dress", she says while caressing his hair.

"Yeah, I have to thank Monica for it later..."

"Honey, I hope your parents didn't get upsed that we left early..."

"I'm sure they're not. They must be happy thinking we're already working on the second baby."

"Imagine Emma's happiness when we'll give her a brother or sister?"

"It'll be amazing. Our angel deserves to be a big sister."

"Please, honey, stop talking these things, otherwise we'll have to start right now."

"Why don't we?"

"Are you serious?"

"Let me show you."

They kiss again and end up making love through the night...


End file.
